Summer Black
Summer Black is a first gen snow/shadow dragon slayer. First being trained by ''Nix '' the snow dragon then was abandoned by her because the dragon had taught her every magic the dragon knew. Summer was then found by ''Umbra ''the shadow dragon. She trained with him till 777 when he disappeared leaving a necklace and a note behind. Summer then walked around until she found the guild fairy tail. She joined at the age of 11 and was out most of the time was doing missions that mostly no one knew she was even was in the guild. She came back and took a break at the age of 13 when she saw the new member Hageshi Goldrose. Summer never knew her parents or the rest of her family and she doesn't want to know for some unknown reason. Appearence Summer is a tall and well muscled young girl with light blue eyes, she has long curly hair which is blonde, . Summer's normal attire consists a Cream shirt, a black leather jacket, a green checkered skirt and brown shoes. Personality Summer has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. she is very concerned about her comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. After the seven year gap Summer got more serious and tense as she is waiting for Zeref to reappear. She is more rude and sassy and doesn't joke around with the guild but is normal sometimes. Magic and Abilities Magic Snow Magic ''' * '''Snow Shield '' - Summer puts her hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of snow to stop in coming attacks or to protect himself or friends.'' * Snow Spike '' - A pillar of snow comes from the ground around her feet hitting the enemy.'' * Snow Blast '' - Summer punches her fists together and creates a shock wave of snow from the floor which sends her enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' * Blizzard '' - One of Summer's strongest snow attacks, Summer creates a giant magic circle behind him. This then shoots out thousands of shards of ice cutting into the enemy and anyone in his direct line of sight. '' * Snow Beam '' - A magic circle appears in front of Summer hand, which Summer punches, to create a beam of ice and snow hitting her target.'' * Snow Flames '' - A type of magic that Summer created on her own from seeing Natsu fight. Summer creates a blue aura around her which looks like blue fire, which she can control and attack her enemies with. But unlike normal flames these flames freeze.'' Snow Dragon Slayer Magic '' - Summer is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, to replenish her energy reserves. The heat of her snow can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Summer's emotional state. Summer's ability to eat snow gives her immunity to most types of snow and allows her to spew snow from her lungs.'' * Snow Dragon's Roar '' - Summer's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of snow from her mouth at her target.'' * Snow Dragon's Golden Fist '' - A large amount of snow gathers around Summer's fist, which solidifies as she punches his target'' * Snow Dragon's Brittle Elbow '' - Summer's elbow becomes made of solid snow as she attacks her target head on'' * Snoq Dragon's Freezing Claw '' - with solid snow around Summer's foot she kicks down onto her target causing lots of damage'' * Snow Dragon's Wall '' - A wall of snow is made from the floor to protect Summer.'' * Snow Dragon's Solid Knee '' - Snow forms around Summer's knee as she attacks her target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' * Snow Dragon's Wing Attack '' - Summer's hands and arms become made of snow as she chucks her enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time. '' * Snow Dragon's Cold Wing '' - Summer's arms and hands turn into snow as she swipes at her target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy. '' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art's ''' '''Snow Dragon's Freezing Edge '' - Summer makes a huge explosion of Snow around her which spreads and hits all her enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' Shadow Magic Summer doesn't say her shadow attacks out loud so no one knows the names of her attacks. This includes her shadow dragon slaying. Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ''' * '''Dragon Force '' - Summer is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, she is covered in a thick white and black aura. She also gains white, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around her eyes, extending down her neck and onto the rest of her body'' * Enhanced Endurance - Summer has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. * Enhanced Speed - She can move at a considerably high speed, being able to dodge most attacks. Non-magic attacks * Summer has 2 scythe's she can summon with her snow and shadow magic combat but she only uses them if she has run out of magic or is fighting Erza to make it fair. * Summer has throwing knifes that she made herself when she was younger. She has great aim and if she is going to throw it she isn't going to miss. * She is also quiet amazing in hand to hand combat. She know pressure points aswell so if she gets bored with a fight she will just knock the attacker out using this skill. Relationships Hageshi Goldrose - Summer saw Hageshi Playing around with Namaki when the rest of the guild was fighting so she went over and talked to him. They have been friends ever since and formed the team Team Frost Arrow. Namaki - Summer and Nama are really good friends. Nama helped her with an outfit one time and they've been good friends ever since.Summer seems to like Nama's fierce nature and Nama enjoys having Summer around because they are good friends. Trivia * Summer secretly wants a exceed but doesn't let anyone know. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer